Antara Tugas Komite dan Kaname
by zero BiE
Summary: Menyerahkan Laporan tiap Sabtu yang mengharuskan Zero, sang Komite kedisiplinan bertemu Kaname, sang Ketua Osis. Padahal Zero tidak terlalu suka pemuda itu. Lalu, kenapa mereka harus menghabiskan waktu bersama dihari minggu!


Disinilah Zero berdiri sejak setengah jam lalu tanpa duduk. Berdiri dengan tegak tanpa pergerakan apapun dari seluruh anggota tubuhnya, bahkan kedipan mata sekalipun!

Mata beriris warna ungunya menatap nyalang pada pemandangan sosok angkuh didepan, yang enak-enakan duduk di kursi kebesarannya yang empuk. Tanpa mempersilahkan dirinya yang sudah lelah berdiri untuk duduk pada sofa lain yang menganggur diseberang sana!

"Sudah selesai? Kupikir, menyerahkan laporan tidak harus selama ini." Keluh Zero akhirnya. Alisnya berkerut. Sudah tiga puluh menit, ingat! Sementara sosok didepannya hanya melirik, sekilas!

Tidak menyahut sama sekali dan lebih asyik membaca lembar-lembar kertas yang diserahkan Zero setengah jam lalu.

Pemuda itu, Kaname Kuran. Pemuda angkuh yang sayangnya menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis. Alasan kenapa dia, yang merupakan Ketua Kedisiplinan Siswa, dipanggil menghadap.

Merupakan tugas Zero untuk menyerahkan laporan kedisiplinan para siswa tiap sabtu sebelum esok hari mereka libur sekolah. Yang artinya, Zero bebas tugas dari mengawasi SELURUH murid seorang diri. Sebuah tugas melelahkan, yang mutlak harus dia jalani tanpa bisa menolak walau ingin. Ayah angkat sekaligus pemilik sekolah, Kurosu Kaien sendiri yang menunjuk dan memberikan Zero wewenang tersebut. Mana tega ia menolak, kalau memintanya Kaien dengan mata bulat berbinar kaca! Ekspresi yang jelas-jelas membuatnya jijik.

"Lagi-lagi Yuuki,?" akhirnya,Ketua Osis itu bereaksi.

"Keluar asrama diatas jam sepuluh malam? Apa-apaan ini!"

Zero mendesah lelah. Sudah berapa sering dia mendengar keluhan seperti ini. "Yeah! Dan jangan lupa bahwa dia adik tersayangmu."

Kaname mengurut kening. Tidak habis pikir, kenapa adik perempuan yang biasanya manis berubah jadi liar, yang hobinya keluyuran malam-malam tanpa alasan. Walau tidak sering, tapi menurut catatan laporan yang diserahkan, sudah ada empat kali dalam seminggu! Dan itu sungguh sebuah prestasi luar biasa dengan tanda kutip negative dibelakang.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selaku Komite Kedisiplinan, hah?"

"Cuma duduk-duduk dan tidur!" ujar Zero sarkas dengan nada ketus. Dia lelah. Lahir dan batin. Fisiknya hanya diberi ijin tidur beberapa jam dimulai dari jam dua belas tengah malam dan harus berakhir pada pukul empat subuh! Sebelum matanya secara otomatis membuka, lalu otaknya memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk segera bergegas secepat mungkin. Pagi-pagi Zero menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga Ayah angkatnya yang suka bangun kesiangan, lalu dia harus sampai di sekolahan sebelum yang lain sampai. Karena dia juga yang memegang kunci pintu gerbang utama sekolah.

Sial sekali nasibnya!

"Lalu, kau berniat menyalahkanku atas kelakuan liar adikmu itu? Salah sendiri, kenapa kau menempatkan Yuuki di asrama. Harusnya kau kurung saja dia di istana megah kalian. Kau pikir, Komite Kedisiplinan itu Babysitternya Yuuki? Yang harus menjaganya dua puluh empat jam full! Kau tempatkan saja Bodyguard di depan pintu kamarnya dan jangan menyuruhku!" geram Zero balik kesal menggebrak meja tanpa perduli siapa yang dia bentak.

Selalu saja begini! Kaname memarahinya atas segala tindak tanduk Yuuki yang menurutnya melenceng tanpa berniat mendengar pembelaan darinya. Sebenarnya, mana sih batas-batas tugas komite kedisplinan? Kalau menjaga anak gadis orang yang bahkan sudah tidak layak untuk dijaga itu juga tugasnya? Lebih baik dia mengundurkan diri saja. Perduli setan dengan Ayahnya yang bakal nangis lebay.

Menjadi anggota komite kedisplinan, apalagi menjabat sebagai ketua yang anggota lainnya sering menghilang entah kemana itu melelahkan. Anggota yang tidak lain adalah Sara Hirabuki, Rima Touya dan Shiki Senri itu punya kegiatan ganda. Sehingga mereka lebih sibuk dengan kegiatan lain itu sendiri daripada perduli dengan urusan menertibkan para murid, praktis Zero lebih sering sibuk sendiri dan itu semua jelas-jelas membuatnya mengalami proses penuaan dini! Karena alisnya lebih sering menukik nukik ketimbang bergelombang datar. Membuat urat syaraf disekitar lebih cenderung berkerut. Sungguh sangat berbahaya. Terpaksa membuat Zero rajin mengkonsumsi pil dengan ekstrak vitamin E dan C plus collagen.

Belum lagi harus menghadapi Kaname Kuran tiap akhir pekan, maka lengkaplah sudah percepatan proses penuaan dininya.

Kaname mendesah pelan. Sadar kalau sudah meluapkan emosi dengan orang yang tidak tepat. Tapi kekalutannya tidak bisa semudah itu ditutupi bila menyangkut adik satu-satunya, gadis pula.

Dia mengurut kening, tiba-tiba pusing. Sifat yang biasa tenang tanpa emosi luntur sudah. Kaname tipe yang tidak pernah terlihat lemah dihadapan siapapun.

Tapi tindakan nakal Yuuki yang tanpa alasan sudah keterlaluan, dan tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

"Harusnya kau memberi tindakan pada Yuuki ketika kau memergokinya keluar. Beri detensi atau apapun biar dia jera."

"Yakin? Rasanya, ada yang pernah bilang padaku untuk tidak menyentuh Yuuki seujung kuku pun." Ujar Zero dengan nada remeh.

"Lain soal bila menyangkut kedisiplinan siswa. Sudah tugasmu dan anggota-anggotamu mendisiplinkan para siswa, ingat bahwa perguruan Cross berakreditasi sangat tinggi, sungguh memalukan bila para siswanya berkelakuan seperti berandalan. Aku melarangmu mendekati Yuuki dalam hal lain yang berhubungan dengan asmara.

"Yakin sekali kalau aku jatuh cinta pada adikmu? Huh!"

"Lalu? Kau jatuh cinta padaku, begitu?" sahut Kaname enteng.

"Che!" Zero memalingkan muka kesal. Malas untuk mendebat ejekan Kaname, pun tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah lagi. Hari sudah sore, badannya gerah. Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah leha-leha didalam kamar sembari membaca buku, bermain PS, apdet di media social atau apapunlah untuk mengusir bosan di akhir pekan.

Tapi nyatanya, dia masih saja terjebak bersama orang yang paling tidak ia inginkan.

Bukannya benci Kaname. Tapi sejak pertama kali bertemu, entah kenapa wajah songong, sombong, stoic dan sok keren dibalik ekspresi datarnya mampu menimbukan rasa tidak suka dengan kadar berlebihan begini.

"Jadi….boleh aku pergi? Tugasku sudah selesai. Tidak ada urusan lagi untuk berlama-lama disini, bukan? Atau kau masih mau lanjut ceramah?"

"Hmm.." sahut Kaname sembari geleng kepala dengan gesture telapak tangan mengusir lalu kembali berkutat pada lembaran kertas. Tidak lagi memperdulikan keberadaan Zero. Kurang ajar sekali!

Tapi jujur, Zero menyambut sahutan itu dengan penuh sorakan dalam hati alih-alih ingin menendang.

* * *

**KanaZero**

**V.K :: Matsuri Hino**

**:::::**

**Antara Tugas Komite dan Kaname**

**:::::**

**warning inside: ooc, shonen-ai, AU, typo's (tolong dikoreksi ya), alur dan ending suka-suka Saya#ditembak**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

**Tring!**

Sebuah email masuk ke smartphone-nya. Dengan malas, di usap layar berukuran empat inchi tersebut sembari memicingkan mata.

_From: Kaito_

_Kau sibuk? Ayo pergi memancing. Kain, Aidou, dan teman-temanmu juga pergi._

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Zero untuk membalas email tersebut. Kaito, sepupunya selalu mengajaknya kemanapun diakhir pekan seperti ini dan selalu berakhir dengan penolakan dari pemuda bersurai perak itu. Dia tidak terlalu suka keluyuran. Baginya, waktu liburan adalah waktu yang pas untuk tidur sepanjang hari. Hidupnya sudah lumayan tersita ketika menjadi Komite kedisiplinan. Sehingga dia tidak ingin bersusah payah menggerakkan otot tubuhnya di hari libur.

Bila bagi orang lain, liburan dihabiskan dengan pergi kesana kemari, entah itu gunung, laut, pantai, sungai ataupun hutan. Bagi Zero, kamarnya yang nyaman dan tenang tanpa suara berisik sang Ayah sudah cukup.

_To: Kaito_

_Tidak. Silahkan bersenang-senang _

Setelah itu, diletakkan kembali smartphone disamping bantalnya. Berniat melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terinterupsi.

Hari yang menurut Zero indah sampai—

—**Tak!**

Sebuah suara lemparan batu.

Zero menghiraukan. Rasa malas membuatnya enggan untuk perduli.

**Tak!**

Lagi….

Dan Zero memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan kembali.

**Tak! Tak! Tak!**

**Ctak!**

Urat kesabarannya putus. Empat persimpangan muncul. Siapapun itu yang mengganggu hari liburnya akan ia eksekusi habis tak bersisa. Tidakkah pelaku kejahatan itu sadar bahwa kaca jendelanya bisa pecah bila terus dilempari kerikil begitu.

**GRAAKK!**

Mata ungunya menajam. Memicing dengan alis menukik. Pandangannya menangkap objek berambut hitam kecoklatan sebahu, pelaku yang mengusik tidurnya barusan, balas memandangnya dengan tenang dan datar seolah perbuatannya barusan adalah hal yang biasa saja.

"Kau!" desisnya memandang benci. Apakah tidak cukup enam dari tujuh harinya harus melihat wajah menyebalkan yang kini tersaji itu?

'_**Turun**__.'_ Gerakan bibir Kaname dibawah sana mampu terbaca oleh Zero. Melawan dengan sikap, Zero berdiri dengan gagah diatas sana seolah berkata, _'__**Tidak mau**__'_ dan _'__**Brengsek kau!**__'_ pada Kaname.

'_**Turun. Atau terus kulempari**__.' _Balas Kaname. Zero mengerang, memilih mengalah karena tidak ingin kaca jendelanya berlubang. Repot juga nanti bila Kaien mendapati kamarnya yang dipenuhi pecahan kaca. Pria paruh baya itu tergolong manusia yang suka heboh sendiri untuk hal-hal sepele.

_Awas kau Kuran!_

Menjulurkan kaki panjangnya, Zero meluncur dengan kedua tangan diangkat keatas demi menjaga keseimbangan tubuh ketika melayang terjun dari lantai dua kamarnya. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya hanya untuk terjun dari lantai dua. Fisiknya terlatih untuk hal seperti ini. Melompat pagar mengejar siswa yang membolos merupakan makannya sehari hari.

Kakinya merasakan tanah basah dan lembab tanda ia sudah sampai dengan selamat, hanya sedikit nyeri pada sendi pergelangan kaki. Mungkin keseleo. Tapi tidak masalah, karena ada biang masalah yang harus ditangani terlebih dulu.

Dengan langkah cepat, diraihnya kerah kemeja berwarna krim dengan gusar."Apa sih maumu!". Cengkeraman kerah tersebut makin erat pada pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tubuh setara. Persetan dengan kedudukan Kaname yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sekarang hari libur dan dia boleh berpuas diri untuk menghajar pemuda itu. Tinjuannya terkepal melayang hendak menghajar wajah mulus itu. Dia tak berniat baik hati kali ini. Tetapi belum sempat tinjuan itu mendarat, tangan kanan Kaname berhasil menangkap kepalan Zero. Tatapan pemuda itu datar tanpa menunjukkan emosi. Kaname sadar, tujuannya kemari bukan untuk berkelahi. Ditariknya tangan tadi hanya untuk mengikuti langkahnya tanpa perduli langkah Zero yang hampir hampir terjungkal. Serta protes-protes yang terlontar.

"HEI! APA-APAAN KAU!"

Tidak menggubris gertakan, Kaname terus menarik tangan Zero. Dengan paksa, terseok seok sementara Kaname masih berjalan didepan dengan gagah. Mereka terus menyusuri jalan-jalan setapak. Melalui berbatang-batang pohon Sugi dan menjauh dari kawasan perguruan Cross. Hingga sampailah mereka pada sebuah bukit kecil dengan hamparan bunga-bunga liar yang menjalari permukaan tanah. Bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih itu mendominasi, membuat pemandangan yang ada menjadi begitu indah dipandang. Padahal hanya bunga liar sederhana, jauh dibandingkan dengan bunga sekelas mawar, tulip, lilac dan lavender yang terkenal indah serta harum.

Harga yang sebanding dengan nafas Zero yang terengah kelelahan. Emosinya pun berkurang.

Pegangan Kaname mengendur, membuat Zero berkesempatan untuk menghentakkan tangan Kaname.

"Kau menculikku kemari untuk apa?" bentaknya kasar. Siap kembali melayangkan tinjuan.

Kaname terkekeh, merasa lucu mendengar kata-kata pemuda bermarga Kiryu itu. Kedengarannya dia seperti penjahat yang menculik gadis saja. "Ini hari libur, dan aku bosan terus dirumah." Melirik pada kepalan tinju yang mengudara siap mengenai wajahnya. Tapi tentu dia lebih sigap.

"Lalu menyeretku dengan paksa begitu? Kalau bosan jangan ajak-ajak, bisa tidak, sih?! Aku juga berhak menikmati hari libur yang cuma sehari dalam seminggu. Besok rutinitas menyambutku, dan aku hanya ingin tidur! _Shit_!" makinya. Entah sejak kapan Zero belajar menggunakan umpatan kasar macam itu. Umpatan yang tidak seharusnya dilontarkan ketua Komite Kedisiplinan.

Mengindahkan ocehan Zero, Kaname menyamankan dirinya dengan duduk diatas tanah, sembari memandangi sungai yang terbentang beberapa meter disana. Tidak perduli dengan emosi Zero yang menggebu-gebu.

Tempat ini begitu sunyi karena terpencil dari pemukiman dan lagi jarang sekali orang-orang singgah. Padahal pemandangnnya begitu memanja mata.

.

Bruuk

.

Tubuh Zero mendarat mulus ditanah, membaringkan tubuhnya yang capek. Dengan tangan diletakkan pada kepala berfungsi sebagai bantalan. Dihirupnya udara segar sebanyak mungkin demi menghilangkan rasa kesal. Hari libur bukanlah hal wajar bila dilalui bersama orang yang tidak kau sukai. Tidak ada alasan untukberduaan seperti mereka akrab saja. Dia sedang berusaha menekan emosi, mengingat barusan Kaname tidak mau susah-susah menanggapi kekesalannya, seolah itu hanya hal sepele semata.

Semilir angin dari dedaunan membuat mata Zero yang pada dasarnya sudah mengantuk semakin berat saja, tapi masih berusaha ditahan. Lebih baik tidur diranjang empuk, sendirian. Daripada ditengah hutan, berduaan pula dengan seorang yang dia tidak suka. Tidak sudi juga dia jadi tontonan gratis tuan muda Kuran itu.

"Semalam aku bertengkar dengan Yuuki, hal yang tidak pernah kami lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya," pewaris bangsawan Kuran itu buka suara duluan. Tatapannya lurus, menerawang. Zero masih dalam mode diam dengan mata tertutup. Tidak ada keharusan baginya berkomentar. Dipersilahkannya Kaname untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Adikku berubah drastis. Dari gadis manis dan penurut, menjadi gadis yang begitu pemberontak. Keluar asrama malam hari, jarang memberi kabar ke rumah dan sekarang, dia lebih pendiam, tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku. Rasanya aku tidak mengenal lagi Yuuki yang dulu,"

Kaname berhenti sejenak. Membuang nafas. Gurat lelah tampak di wajahnya yang tampan. Zero mengakui bahwa Kaname itu memang tampan tatkala ekor matanya menangkap sosok Kaname dengan surai coklat gelapnya tengah bersidekap. Posisi yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan penerus klan Kuran itu. Wajar bila dia menyandang status sebagai pangeran sekolah yang patut untuk digilai para gadis.

"Yuuki bahkan tidak memberikan alasan atas perubahan sikap tersebut. Menurutnya, itu adalah hal wajar karena dia sudah dewasa, huh. Hal ini membuatku khawatir."

Zero masih tidak buka suara, walau penasaran pada Kaname yang tiba-tiba buka topik pembicaraan mengenai Yuuki Kuran. Gadis manis yang wajahnya mirip Kaname, versi wanita.

"Harusnya, diantara saudara tidak ada namanya rahasia. Dia harusnya lebih terbuka setidaknya padaku."

_Naif sekali, huh!_

"Dan hubungannya dengan menarikku kesini apa? Aku merasa tidak ada benang merah dalam masalahmu dan adikmu itu. Dengar, kita bukanlah teman akrab, hanya kebetulan Kau yang seorang Ketua Osis dan Aku yang anggota kedisiplinan yang membuatku terpaksa harus berhubungan denganmu. Kita tidak pernah bertegur sapa di sekolah selain lembar laporan ku tiap sabtu mampir diatas meja kerjamu. Itu saja. Lalu, apa alasan kau menarikku keluar, duduk-duduk lalu mendengarkanmu curhat seolah kita teman lama. Hah? Aku hanya petugas kedisiplinan, bila ada yang mengganjal terhadap kelakuan para murid Akademi Cross, aku wajib memberi detensi. Tapi tidak dengan perubahan sikap karena masalah hormone dan segalanya, karena aku bukan konselor."

Kaname memandang takjub, "Kau ternyata aktif vocal juga," kekeh Kaname. "Dan bicara soal kenal, kita memang sudah lama mengenal."

"Hah?" kejutnya langsung terduduk, tepat beberapa senti dari Kaname.

"Kau dan aku, setidaknya begitu. Kau saja yang tidak ingat." lanjut Kaname, lucu melihat ekspresi cengo Zero barusan.

"Kalau bercanda,pilih candaan yang lucu. Rasa-rasanya, Aku tidak punya riwayat amnesia sampai melupakanmu, kalau memang kita pernah saling kenal." Elaknya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Zero ingin sekali melempar kepala Kaname dengan batu. Hari ini Kaname bersikap lebih terbuka dan banyak bicara dari biasanya. Gosip-gosip yang dia sering ia dengar ketika siswi-siswi di kelasnya membicakan pemuda raven itu, Kaname adalah sosok yang _cool_ dan irit bicara, hingga Zero berasumsi bahwa, dihadapannya ini pasti bukanlah asli Kaname. Vampire yang menyamar mungkin ya? Bolehkah dia menancapkan pasak kayu ke dada pemuda tersebut?

Sementara itu, fokus Kaname beralih. Tatapannya tepat bertumpu pada bulatan mata sewarna bunga lavender. Mata jernih dengan kilau keunguan dengan sedikit campuran warna hitam yang membuat mata itu terlihat begitu tajam, "Kita memang pernah bertemu ketika kecil dibeberapa acara yang diadakan keluargaku," "dan ngomong-ngomong,—mata mu indah." Puji Kaname sekalian.

"Jangan mengalihkan fokus pembicaraan!" erang Zero kesal, tapi samar-samar kedua pipi pemuda itu merona atas pujian barusan. Padahal sudah banyak orang yang memuji warna matanya, tapi kali ini efek pujiannya luar biasa.

Kaname mengangguk. Seingatnya, mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu ketika mereka berumur Sembilan tahun. Kala itu, Zero dibawa oleh Kaien yang mengumumkan bahwa ia mengangkat seorang bocah dari panti asuhan.

"Kau itu sudah sombong dari dulu. Ditegur sapa malah diam, kukira kau itu bisu. Ternyata hanya bocah kurang gaul yang bersikap sok keren saja. " Ujar Kaname enteng.

Alis Zero mengernyit, _sombong?_ Huh, lihat siapa yang bicara, kaca mana kaca! Desis Zero membatin. Lebih tidak terima dikatai sombong ketimbang bisu.

Dia memang tidak pernah ingat, pernah berkenalan dengan Kaname. Ayah angkatnya memang pernah membawanya ke sebuah tempat super megah dan mengatakan pada teman-teman rekan kerja bahwa pria berambut dengan sewarna almond panjang berkuncir itu resmi mengadopsi dirinya.

Tapi Zero tidak pernah ingat tentang Kaname—tunggu!

Dipijat pangkal hidung dekat alis, seolah gerakan tersebut mampu mengingat sesuatu. Samar-samar dikepalanya muncul sosok anak lelaki. _Apa itu Kaname?_

Bau harum bunga-bunga liar itu seolah memaksa ingatan Zero untuk mengingat sesuatu hal penting yang dilupakan.

_Argggghh_! Padahal dia sedang malas untuk berpikir, tapi otaknya tidak mau diajak kompromi. Dan terus saja memeras otak dengan keras.

Dengan tidak terduga, tangan Kaname bergerak meraih surai keperakan bertekstur halus itu dan memaksa untuk berbaring pada pahanya. Zero jelas berontak, merasa harga dirinya sedikit terancam diperlakukan lembut begitu. Dia bukan gadis! Asal Kaname ingat itu. Wajahnya boleh saja dibilang manis, tapi otot tubuhnya menunjukkan sebaliknya. Mana sudi dia dibelai-belai manis manja begini! Oleh orang yang sehari-hari selama ini tidak disukainya pula!

Masih dalam kondisi berbaring, Zero membalikkan tubuhnya persis menghadap Kaname. Lagi-lagi alisnya terlihat menyatu dan matanya menatap kesal. "KAU MAU DIBUNUH?" sembari menepis telapak tangan Kaname yang asik saja mengelus-elus surai-surai rambutnya.

"Tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Kaname —sok— polos, kembali asik mengelus surai dibawahnya tidak perduli dengan pemberontakan kecil Zero barusan. Pemuda itu bahkan hampir bangkit dari baringnya, tapi ditahan kembali oleh Kaname agar tetap baring dipahanya. Sedikit tidak sudi juga jika kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu lenyap. Zero lagi-lagi menepis. Sungguh aneh diperlakukan begitu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dan biarkan aku baring ditempat mana saja, — _selama bukan diatas_ _pahamu_!" kalimat terakhir diucapkan Zero dalam hati. Malu untuk mengucapkan. Ah, pemuda manis ini tipe malu-malu mau! _Gah!_

"Santai saja, aku tidak keberatan kok."

"AKU YANG KEBERATAN!" bentak Zero kesal, sayangnya, suara bernada dua oktaf barusan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kaname.

Dia sebenarnya juga sedang pusing oleh masalah Yuuki, dan bingung juga kenapa kakinya malah membawa dirinya kearah kediaman Kaien Kurosu, lalu melempar kerikil kecil demi mendapat perhatian pemuda perak yang tengah berada dalam kamar tingkat dua dan berakhir seperti pasangan Julio-Julio dalam drama opera sabun bertema gay —yang pernah ditonton Aidou. Dimana mereka duduk berbelai-belai ria seperti mereka sekarang ini. Tapi jujur, dia memang tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Ah, kalau mau jujur sih, Kaname tertarik pada pemuda ini sudah dari jaman dulu, jaman dimana mereka masih unyu-unyu. Cuma, karena Zero itu kelewat sombong nan ketus maka dia mencoba membalas sikap itu dengan bersikap angkuh dan arogan. Apalagi, Zero menunjukkan sikap tidak suka yang terlihat sangat jelas ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Pemuda beriris lavender inipun merupakan kesayangan Kaien Kurosu —tentu saja— dan seorang guru killer bernama Yagari Touga, yang merupakan sahabat Kaien serta Ayahnya, membuat Kaname sulit mendekati Zero. Pagar pengaman diri pemuda itu terlalu rapat.

Satu-satunya cara agar sedikit berlama-lama bersama pemuda ini, adalah hari sabtu, satu jam sebelum pulang sekolah. Waktu dimana Zero dengan rutin menyerahkan laporan kedisiplinan para murid. Yang akan dipelajarinya, dibaca, dikoreksi dalam kurun waktu sangat lama. Dengan kesadaran, bahwa Zero akan selalu bosan serta kesal menunggu perintah Kaname untuk pulang.

Kaname terkekeh mengingatnya.

Ungu adalah warna favorite Kaname setelah Hitam dan coklat. Jadi terdengar wajar bila ia tertarik pada Zero yang notabene memiliki surai dan iris sewarna dengan salah satu favorite-nya.

Rasa suka itu, jatuhnya memang selalu diawali dengan penampilan fisik. Satu hal yang Kaname tidak pungkiri. Dia terhipnotis oleh kilauan rupa Zero yang memang menawan mata. Siapapun setuju, Zero itu menarik. Bahkan Kain, serta Shiki berkata hal yang sama bila itu soal penampilan seorang Zero Kiryu.

Padahal, sifat pemuda itu tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali. Bermulut tajam dan tidak segan-segan menghajar siapa saja yang sekiranya melawan dirinya. Tapi Kaname tidak begitu perduli. Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh pada pesona rupa Zero.

Rasa tertarik ini, jelas tidak diperlihatkan Kaname. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan bila dia dengan berani mengakui rasa tersebut. Tidak perlu dijelaskan secara rinci apa-apa saja yang menghalangi rasa itu, karena satu alasan sudah cukup menjelaskan semua.

Zero Kiryu adalah lelaki.

Mengingatnya, Kaname menghela nafas. Jemarinya kembali membelai helai-helai perak keunguan tersebut. Zero mengerutkan alisnya kembali, "Sudah kubilang jangan memperlakukan aku dengan lembut!" ketus Zero menepis dan susah payah bangkit dari pembaringannya. Wajah putihnya memerah karena berbagai sebab. Perasaan kesal, marah, dan malu melebur seenaknya hingga ia susah membedakan kenapa wajahnya memanas.

"Kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk mempermalukan Aku? Kau bertaruh berapa dengan teman-temanmu?

"Waw, pemikiranmu dangkal sekali, Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk bermain taruhan."

"Cih, Kau pewaris harta Kuran, dan Kau sangat kaya! Jangan merendah, brengsek!"

"Dua kali! Terhitung sudah dua kali kau menggunakan kata makian. Belajar darimana?" sindir Kaname. Rasanya risih sekali terdengar dikupingnya. Bibir seranum itu, harusnya tidak pantas memaki. Pikir Kaname.

"Itu tidak penting, katakan saja kalau Kau memang sedang bertaruh, Tuan muda sepertimu mungkin sudah biasa bertaruh untuk mengusir kebosanan. Bukankah begitu? Tolong jangan jadikan Aku objek pengusir bosanmu." balas Zero tajam.

"Seperti Kau tidak kaya saja, kau juga pewaris tunggal harta Kurosu-san, kan?"

"Aku hanya anak angkat, jangan membahasku! Akui saja, karena tidak mungkin tiba-tiba Kau sok akrab begini kalau bukan taruhan!" Tuntut Zero. Nada bicaranya masih sama pun begitu dengan ekspresinya yang tidak berubah sejak bermenit-menit lalu.

"Kurosu-san bisa nangis bila mendengar Kau bicara sekejam ini. Dia menyayangimu melebihi apapun, asal Kau tahu saja." Desis Kaname. Kenyataannya memang Kaien menyayangi Zero seperti anak kandung. Tidak pantas Zero membalas dengan rasa tidak seimbang seperti tadi.

Kepala Zero tertunduk. Dia merubah posisi menjadi bersidekap. Tidak membalas kalimat Kaname. Sadar bahwa telah salah bicara.

Dia tipe orang yang tidak bisa mengakui perasaan sayang dengan terbuka seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ayah angkatnya. Dia hanya kikuk. Kalimat-kalimat manis kadang begitu sulit untuk ia utarakan.

Maka dari itu, daripada mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat betapa dia menyayangi Ayahnya, Zero memilih mengungkapkan dengan tindakan —yang bisa dikatakan sangat minim.

Tiap pagi, Zero rela bangun sangat awal hanya untuk sebuah sarapan sang Ayah, karena pemuda itu tau betapa payah Ayahnya bila berurusan dengan dapur dan segala tetek bengeknya. Kaien mampu menghancurkan dapur dalam sekejap bila pria berkuncir itu berniat untuk masak.

Dan juga, selain Kaien susah untuk bangun pagi, sebuah alasan kenapa Zero dengan rela hati bangun awal untuk memasak sarapan.

Diam-diam, Zero akan menyelimuti Ayahnya yang tertidur diruang kerja dengan selimut tebal dan menghilang setelah itu, seolah malu ketahuan bila Kaien sadar dari tidurnya.

Maka dari itu Zero memilih diam, kala Kaname membentak barusan.

"Lagipula, tuduhanmu memang tidak benar. Aku tidak mau repot-repot untuk hal tidak penting seperti itu."

Zero semakin tertunduk, "Lalu? Alasanmu?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sebelah. Kaname berpikir untuk memilih kalimat yang tepat untuk diutarakan. Dia kemari menyeret Zero dengan tujuan sederhana bernama relaksasi. Menurutnya, dia hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiran di tempat yang tepat dan dengan orang yang tepat juga. Maka Zero dan bukit belakang lah pilihan paling tepat.

Tapi kalimat apa yang akan ia lontarkan yang sesuai yang terkesan masuk akal mengingat sehari-hari mereka hanya orang asing yang tak bertegur sapa.

"Mungkin….menuruti kata hati saja," Akhirnya. Putus Kaname.

"Jujur, Aku tertarik —padamu." Lanjutnya.

Kepala Zero sontak tertoleh. Terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir barusan. Kupingnya tidak sedang tuli kan?

"Ma—af? Apa Aku salah dengar ya? Rasanya barusan kau menyebut kata _tertarik_? Atau….itu kata lain yang kedengarannya mirip?"

"Tidak. Memang kedengarannya begitu. Dan HEI! Jangan pikir negative dulu dan pasang tampang jijik begitu. Kalau pun iya aku tertarik padamu dalam berbagai segi, untuk sekarang, Aku berharap tertarik menjadi seorang teman."

"_Dalam berbagai segi_, huh? Kedengarannya itu bisa berkembang kearah berbahaya.." desis Zero hati-hati. Ia menggeser pantatnya menjauh beberapa senti,pergerakan kecil itu tertangkap oleh penglihatan Kaname. Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh menanggapi. Lucu juga reaksinya, batin Kaname.

"Tergantung Kau dalam menanggapi dan membalas rasa tertarikku ini padamu. Kuserahkan padamu sepenuhnya. Kau yang menentukan aliran dari rasa _Tertarik_ ini, sampai sejauh mana Kau mengizinkannya." Balas Kaname terdengar tenang. Berbalik membuat Zero merinding.

"Kau memang aneh!" jerit Zero. Lalu membuang muka. Yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa malah wajahnya yang memerah sih?!

"Aku mau tidur saja! Dan jangan coba-coba mendekat padaku. Jarak toleransiku hanya satu meter!" perintah Zero lalu membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya mempunggungi Kaname. Tidak sudi dia baring berhadap-hadapan, apalagi setelah mendengar kata-kata yang _so gay_ barusan. Selain wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Kaname tersenyum. Dia mematuhi perintah barusan dan memilih ikut berbaring terlentang dalam jarak yang ditentukan pemuda disampingnya.

Angin membelai-belai wajah kedua pemuda itu dimana sinar hangat matahari kontras bersatu dengan teduhnya rimbunan daun-daun dari pohon yang menaungi tubuh mereka. Kaname menguap. Sepertinya diapun mengantuk.

Tidur di alam terbuka dan bebas tidak ada salahnya juga. Melirik pada sosok jauh disampingnya, yang mungkin sudah jatuh tidur lebih dulu. Tangannya terjulur menggapai helai-helai lembut itu lagi.

"Satu meter,hm? Jarak yang cukup bagiku."

Setelah itu, Kaname terlelap dengan sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan dan keesokan, berjalan seperti biasanya.

Zero dan Kaname tetap tidak bertegur sapa. Mereka tetap orang asing yang tidak harus berakrab ria.

Zero tetap akan mengumpat kesal dengan alis menukik bila bersitatap atau berpapasan dengan Kaname. Begitu pun Kaname dengan sikap angkuhnya.

Zero tetap berkutat dengan masalah kedisiplinan para siswa yang mengharuskannya lebih aktif memberikan detensi. Terutama pada Yuuki Kuran. Gadis itu bertindak makin liar dan sering keluar malam. Membuat kepalanya sering berdenyut memikirkan laporan yang akan ia serahkan Sabtu nanti. Mau tidak mau, Zero tetap harus berhadapan dengan Kaname, hari Sabtu, entah dengan wajah yang bagaimana harus ia tunjukkan.

Maka disinilah Zero. Halaman belakang sekolah pada malam hari pukul delapan. Dibawah pohon mengendap-endap bersembunyi demi memergoki gadis tersebut, dimana angin bertiup lumayan kencang dan membuatnya terpaksa mengenakan mantel tebal.

Yang ditunggu dari tadi terlihat. Yuuki Kuran dengan pakaian kasual dan juga sepatu boots?

Gadis itu tampak hendak melewati pagar yang terkunci. Zero memperhatikan sebelum memutuskan untuk menangkap basah. Gadis manis berambut hitam itu tampak mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang disinyalir merupakan kunci cadangan dari pagar belakang. Darimana gadis itu mendapatkan duplikat kunci tersebut.

Yuuki terlihat kesusahan membuka gembok. Dan Zero hanya tersenyum, "Perlu bantuan?" kalimat tawar barusan membuat Yuuki terkejut.

"Zero Kiryu…" lirihnya.

"Terkejut? Yuuki Kuran? Harusnya Kau tidak perlu susah-susah terkejut kalau Kau sendiri bahkan tau alasan keberadaan ku disini karena apa. Jangan buang energimu untuk hal yang tidak perlu."

"Kumohon kali ini saja, ijinkan aku untuk keluar. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Hem…..Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu, mengingat Aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kakakmu setelah melihat laporan disiplinmu Sabtu nanti."

Yuuki tertunduk. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekalutan. Tak jarang melihat arloji dipergelangan kanannya.

"Kau buru-buru?" Tanya Zero penasaran.

"Kali ini saja Zero, anggap kau tidak melihatku. Kumohon! Aku rela bersujud hanya demi izin malam ini." Pinta Yuuki memelas. Wajahnya jelas menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Zero menghela nafas. Segarang apapun, dia lemah berhadapan dengan wanita. "Alasan?"

Yuuki berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Ck, berikan alasan tepat sehingga aku bisa menganggap kejadian malam ini _Tidak ada_." Ketusnya kesal.

Yuuki menggenggam kedua telapak tangan bersamaan. Seperti enggan mengatakan, tapi mau tidak mau harus ia lakukan demi kebebasan malam ini. Gadis itu menelan ludah.

"Malam ini, di café _Bloody Rose_, aku akan tampil untuk pertama kali. Bernyanyi disana."

Zero menyilang kedua lengan. Menuntut penjelasan lebih. Dia tidak begitu puas hanya dengan penjelasan barusan.

"Lalu?"

"K-Kau tau kan, keluargaku tidak akan mungkin mengijinkan tindakanku mengingat siapa Aku serta nama belakang keluargaku. Menjadi penyanyi adalah impianku. Sebelum akhirnya nanti Aku harus menjadi apa yang diinginkan keluarga besar, Aku memilih menggapai impianku sekarang, selagi bisa walau hanya sekejap. Aku cukup puas diri. Maka dari itu….tolong biarkan aku keluar"

Zero mendengus. Dia harus berhadapan dengan gadis serta mimpi-mimpi manis gadis itu.

"Kalau Kukatakan itu semua itu bukan urusanku, bagaimana? Karena urusanku sekarang hanya soal kedisiplinan di malam hari, dimana salah satu siswinya keluyuran! Mengerti?" tekan Zero puas melihat reaksi ketakutan Yuuki.

"Zero-san, kali ini saja. Café itu mau memberiku kesempatan satu kali tampil malam ini. Setelah itu Aku janji padamu bahwa seterusnya, laporan kedisiplinanku bersih tanpa cacat. _Please_, biarkan aku pergi." Mohon Yuuki sekali lagi.

Zero jadi tidak tega. Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak sesekali melirik penampilan gadis itu.

"Aliran musik yang kau pilih lumayan juga, Rock sepertinya."

"Eh?"

"Melihat dari sepatu boots yang kau gunakan. Penuh blink-blink dan terkesan funky, item yang tidak mungkin dikenakan oleh penyanyi beraliran lembut seperti Pop, bukan begitu?"

Yuuki mengangguk malu-malu karena Zero dengan mudah menebak dirinya. Entah sejak kapan, dirinya lebih tertarik pada musik beraliran keras dengan iringan music berdentum menghentak. Juga pita suara yang ditekan keras agar terdengar berat dan berakhir dengan lengkingan, seperti yang dilakukan oleh idolanya, Chester Bennington, vokalis band internasional Linkin Park.

Seolah impiannya bersambut, beberapa bulan lalu, Yuuki menemukan tempat yang sanggup merealisasikan keinginannya. Namanya café Bloody Rose. Café bertema rock itu sering menampilkan music live dengan diisi oleh grub band indie yang belum punya label membuat mata Yuuki berbinar dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Belum pernah sebelumnya ia merasakan eufhoria seperti itu.

Awalnya hanya sekedar menonton, namun perkenalannya dengan salah satu anggota band —yang namanya dirahasikan— sehingga diberi kesempatan untuk ikut tampil malam ini! Masa harus hancur dalam sekejap hanya gara-gara seorang Komite Kedisiplinan menghadang langkahnya!

Pemuda dengan iris mata seindah bunga lavender itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengerti gadis itu. Membuatnya jadi tidak tega, "Baiklah, kali ini saja." Desah Zero pelan mempersilahkan, irisnya menatap sepasang bola mata sewarna coklat yang berbinar senang itu dengan teduh.

"Terima Kasih, Zero-san." Yuuki membungkuk, kemudian membuka gembok dengan kunci yang Zero berikan barusan. "Setelah ini, janji yang kuucapkan tadi akan benar-benar kutepati. Laporan ku akan bersih!" ujarnya bersemangat.

Zero hanya tersenyum. Sekali-kali longgar dengan peraturan tidak mengapa. Toh, mereka masih muda.

"Hei," panggil Zero sebelum tubuh mungil Yuuki menghilang dibalik tembok. Yuuki merotasikan kepalanya. "Kurasa, tidak ada salahnya jujur setidaknya pada Kakakmu. Aku yakin dia pasti mau mengerti. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

Wajah Yuuki berubah terharu, lalu kembali mengangguk sebelum pergi berlari mengejar waktu yang sempat terpotong tadi.

Ternyata, Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang terkenal garang itu, punya sisi lembut juga. Pikir Yuuki.

.

* * *

.

Kaname memperhatikan lembar demi lembar, membaca seksama laporan yang diberikan oleh orang yang memang diharapkan kedatangannya sejak tadi. Zero Kiryu.

Mata coklatnya bergerak mencari satu nama dalam laporan.

"Yuuki Kuran bersih minggu ini. Tidak ada keluar malam seperti yang pernah ia lakukan lagi. Yakin seratus persen karena tiap malam Aku sendiri mengecek tiap sudut sekolah hingga pukul dua belas malam. Lalu memeriksa masing-masing kamar siswa dan siswi, memastikan mereka ada di kamar masing-masing." Jelas Zero panjang lebar meyakinkan _Bos_ bagi semua murid Akademi Cross itu.

Kaname dapat menangkap gurat lelah melalui lingkaran gelap dibawah mata Zero, "Kau tampak lelah."

"Sudah tugasku. Suka tidak suka. Jangan sok perhatian. Kalau sudah tahu betapa berat tugasku, maka jangan lagi mengganggu hari liburku, karena itu benar-benar waktu berhargaku." Desis Zero setengah mengancam. Minggu-minggu ini merupakan minggu terlelah dirinya bertugas dan sedikit keterlaluan memforsir diri.

Ujian semester tinggal seminggu lagi. Penjagaan pun wajib ia perketat, walau beberapa petugas komite lain membantu a la kadar saja. Setidaknya cukup untuk menertibkan siswa-siswi yang tinggal di asrama. Terbukti dari berkurangnya jumlah laporan kenakalan siswa yang sekarang ia serahkan pada Kaname.

Tubuhnya jujur kelelahan. Waktu istirahatnya terpangkas banyak. Kesehatannya pun terganggu akhir-akhir ini. Ada kondisi dimana otot-otot tubuh menegang, serta tubuhnya yang sering menggigil tidak karuan dengan suhu tubuh yang turun naik. Ia menyembunyikan kondisi kesehatannya secara sempurna dari siapapun. Bahkan oleh Ayah angkatnya.

Sekarang saja, Zero benar-benar ingin berbaring. Dia lelah, sungguh. Tidak bisakah tuan muda itu mempercepat pertemuan mereka.

"Boleh Aku pulang?" Kaname menatap pemuda itu cukup lama. Lalu mengangguk, "Pulanglah dan beristirahat."

Dengan segera Zero melesat keluar dari ruangan besar itu.

.

* * *

.

Tubuhnya lemas. Tenggorokan pun kering. Diraihnya gelas berisi air hangat di atas meja samping ranjang. Berusaha menyenderkan badan, Zero meneguk habis air dalam gelas Kristal itu. Diliriknya beberapa butir bulatan berbeda warna, serta secarik kertas dengan tulisan-tulisan rapih yang ia kenali.

_Maaf Zero, Ayah menyesal harus pergi disaat Kau demam, ada urusan kerja yang memang sudah direncakan sejak beberapa hari lalu. Sangat sedih karena Ayah bahkan tidak menyadari kondisi kesehatanmu. Beberapa obat ini akan sedikit membantu, minumlah._

_Lekas_ _sembuh. Ayah akan menghubungimu tiap tiga puluh menit sekali._

Zero mendengus membaca isi pesan tersebut. Mengecek tiap setengah jam? Ayahnya pikir dia anak kecil apa?

Menarik selimut, Zero berniat melanjutkan tidur. Kepalanya masih berat dan bersyukur, disaat demam dia sendirian saja di rumah. Daripada harus mendengar kehebohan sang Ayah yang selalu kelewatkhawatir padanya.

Efek obat-obat itu mulai terasa. Kepalanya mulai ringan, membuat dia semakin ingin tidur. Imajinasinya pun bermain. Hal yang selalu terjadi sejak kecil ketika suhu tubuhnya naik-turun adalah bermimpi tidak jelas.

Seperti saat ini. Seolah, dia merasakan sebuah usapan kepala dengan gerakan sangat lembut. Telapak tangan besar yang terasa hangat, membuat Zero semakin nyaman melesakkan kepalanya pada usapan tangan itu.

Biasanya, Kaien-lah yang melakukan ini tiap dia terserang demam tinggi. Ayah angkatnya itu akan menjaga dirinya semalaman sampai sembuh. Lalu mengelus-elus lembut puncak kepalanya memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman, berdoa agar demamnya turun.

Tapi, Kaien sedang pergi, jadi tidak mungkin Kaien yang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Lalu, siapa?

'Tidurlah, Aku menemanimu' sebuah suara berat nan lembut mampir ke gendang telinga pemuda yang terbaring lemas tersebut. Matanya berat hanya untuk sekedar dibuka, tapi samar-samar, ia bisa menangkap siluet seseorang dengan postur setinggi dirinya sedang duduk manis dengan sebuah bangku seraya membaca buku. Tapi tetap jemari lainnya membelai puncak kepala Zero.

'Siapa?' desahnya membatin.

Dan kantuk menyerangnya.

.

..

..

...

..

..

.

Sinar lampu menyambut retinanya kala kelopak mata itu membuka. Zero merasa begitu silau hingga membuat lengannya melindungi iris mata dari pancaran lampu kamarnya. Seingatnya, tadi masih siang. Diambilnya ponsel dan melihat jam digital yang tertera pada layar. Dan beberapa belas _miscall_ dari sang Ayah.

Sudah pukul tujuh, berarti sudah hampir sepuluh jam Aku tertidur. Keluh Zero.

Telapaknya meraba kening dan leher. Suhu tubuhnya normal. Dia sudah sembuh dari demam. Ah! Tepuknya pada kening.

Tangannya dengan lincah memencet layar ponselnya, mengirim sesuatu pada seseorang yang tak lain Kaein, Ayah angkatnya. Sekedar memberi kabar bahwa ia sudah sembuh dan tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi tiap tiga puluh menit sekali. Ayahnya cukup berisik bahkan saat saling telepon.

_Beres._

"Kau tidak perlu masuk besok, istirahatlah." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Zero.

"Kau!" tunjuknya, seketika raut mukanya berubah kesal.

"Darimana bisa masuk?" tanyanya gusar. Kaname menunjukkan gantungan berisi kunci-kunci yang sangat banyak.

"Tanya saja pada Ayahmu yang kelewat protektif dan begitu khawatiran. Dia menitipkanmu padaku. Berterima kasihlah."

Sosok semapai itu menghampiri Zero yang hanya duduk, lalu ikut meraba kening pemuda tersebut. "Demammu sudah hilang." Yang secepatnya ditepis oleh Zero.

"Kau boleh pulang,"

Kening Kaname berkerut, _begitukah cara Zero Kiryu berterima kasih_? Pikirnya.

Menghela nafas, sang Ketua Osis menarik kursi kayu yang ada lalu duduk berhadapan. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lembut. Membuat Zero terperangah. Bukankah harusnya ucapan itu, ia yang mengucapkan.

"Untuk Yuuki." lanjutnya lagi.

_Oh._

" Dia sudah menceritakan semua padaku, termasuk janjinya untuk tidak lagi keluar malam. Dan, dia juga menyampaikan terima kasihnya untuk mu."

"Tidak perlu kurasa, hanya sedikit longgar tidak ada salahnya. Hei, minta teh!" ujarnya sekaligus memerintah. Raganya haus, dan melihat Kaname menyiapkan teh hangat dalam pot kecil membuat kerongkongannya memekik, meminta.

Tuan muda itu terdiam sejenak. Diperintah begitu rasanya kesal juga, karena sehari-hari dia tidak pernah diperintah kecuali oleh Ayah dan Ibunya. Dan sekarang Zero memerintah seenak perutnya. Kalau tidak ingat pemuda itu lagi tidak berdaya, mungkin Kaname tidak sudi mendengar perintah walau sekedar menuang teh untuk pemuda tersebut.

Tapi, tetap dia menuangkan teh hangat itu dan diberikan pada Zero.

Rona wajah yang awalnya pucat berangsur-angsur kembali normal. Mungkin, rasa manis dari gula juga hangat dari air teh barusan berperan mengembalikan rona wajah Zero. Tubuhnya segar. Pusingnya pun sudah hilang sejak tadi ia bangun. Kepalanya menoleh pada Kaname yang kini ikut menyesap minuman hangat bersamanya. Lalu pandangannya berkeliling, dan terkunci pada tirai jendela yang berkibar-kibar terkena angin.

Angin malam berhembus lumayan kencang hingga hawa dingin masuk membuat perubahan suhu pada kamar Zero.

"Sudah berapa lama Kau disini?"

Kaname berpikir, "Mungkin setelah Kau minum obatmu."

_Selama itu…..jadi…!_

Kenyataan membuat pipi pemuda yang identik dengan warna ungu itu tampak terlihat memakai _blush on. _Jadi yang mengelus-elus kepalanya adalah Kaname, begitupun sosok yang dikiranya ada dalam mimpi tadi.

Kaname kembali buka suara.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Yuuki punya hobi seperti itu. Menjadi penyanyi rock bukanlah hal yang pantas dalam keluarga Kuran." Ujar Kaname. Zero mencibir mendengarnya.

"Tapi, melihat keseriusan dalam mata Yuuki membuatku tersadar, dia juga gadis biasa yang sedang tumbuh dengan berbagai macam keinginan dan cita-cita. Aku terlalu naïf."

Zero mengangguk membenarkan, sambil masih meneguk sisa-sisa teh dalam cangkirnya.

"Aku, rasanya bodoh sekali."

_Memang bodoh._

Desis Zero dalam hati, masih asik dengan cangkirnya. Teh belum juga habis dari cangkir itu dan Zero benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Yuuki bilang, Kau mengatakan hal yang membuatnya harus jujur padaku. Jadi, mungkin Terima kasih?"

Alis Zero naik sebelah,"Kenapa _Terima Kasih_-mu harus diawali dengan _mungkin_? Kedengaran seperti terpaksa. Jangan memaksakan diri, kalau tidak niat. Aku juga tidak terlalu butuh."

Kaname hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Pemuda satu ini memang menarik. Judes, tampangnya tidak bersahabat. Tapi kenapa mampu membuat dirinya tertarik? Bahkan semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Padahal, objek dihadapannya selalu enggan berinteraksi bahkan Kaname dilupakan begitu saja.

"Hei…."

"Hm?"

"Ucapanku tempo hari….tentang aku _tertarik_ padamu, masih ingat?"

Zero mengangguk ragu. Pegangannya pada cangkir mengerat. Mana mungkin ia bisa lupa!

"Bisakah kita….berteman?"

Zero diam sejenak. Kaname berdiri mengulurkan tangannya berharap sebuah jabatan tangan dibalas oleh pemuda yang sedang duduk termangu itu.

"Ayolah…kita sudahi perang dingin kita, dan jangan anggap aku orang asing ketika berpapasan."

"Tidak menuduhku menyukai Adikmu?"

Kaname mengangguk, dengan bibir tipisnya terangkat. "Yah…."

_Karena Kau HARUS menyukaiku!_

"Sekedar tertarik berteman?"

"Hm…"

_Tidak janji_

"Baiklah!" akhirnya Zero menjawab.

Sebuah seringai diam-diam terpeta pada wajah rupawan Kaname ketika jabatan tangannya disambut oleh tangan pucat milik Zero, mau tak mau menarik tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh pemuda itu.

"Jadi…tidak ada jarak satu meter?"

Kening Zero berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Karena, kalau berjarak semeter darimu, Aku tidak bisa melakukan…..,"

_**CHUP!**_

"…ini."

Sedetik.

Dan detik-detik seterusnya, Zero seolah mimpi. Barusan, barusan apa namanya ya? Dua bibir saling sentuh itu, apa namanya ya?!

Brengsek!

"KAU! TIDAK ADA BERTEMAN DAN AMBIL JARAK SEMETER DARIKU!" pekiknya siap meninju Kaname yang tentu saja ditangkap semudah menangkap bola kasti olehnya. Walau sudah sembuh dari demam, tapi tenaganya belum maksimal seperti biasa.

"Hm? Jika tidak mau berteman, berarti Kau mau menjadi yang lebih dari teman, begitu? Kekasih misalnya?"

"TIDAK!"

**BHUG! BRAKK**

"He-HEI!" Dan selanjutnya, tubuh Kaname dipiting hingga terbaring di ranjang oleh Zero yang kesal. Mungkin beberapa pukulan dapat menjernihkan otak sang Tuan muda.

Untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka, mungkin jadi setingkat lebih baik. Setingkat diatas musuh, dan setingkat dibawah teman. Yang pasti, jauh dari status pasangan kekasih, karena itu terlalu cepat.

* * *

The end


End file.
